Mr Selfridge series 3
by cheesynachos3
Summary: A story of my view of series 3. About Mr Grove's children I don't know what they are called so I made up names Catherine, Elena, Ethel and Arthur.
1. what happened 5 years later

**My view of what's going to happen in series 3.**

Harry sat in the chair staring at the picture of Rose. It's been 1 year since she died and his life was a mess. Gordon enters the room and kneels down beside his father "pa go to bed it's late you have a busy day tomorrow" he whispers Harry shakes his head "1 year son since Rose my beloved wife died" Gordon notices tears running down Harry's cheeks "pa go to bed" Harry stands up and goes to bed.

Kitty finished washing up before her younger sister walked in "you should be in bed" she says with a small smile "sorry I couldn't sleep" Kitty takes her sisters hand and walks with her to the bedroom "go to sleep first day at work tomorrow you will need al your energy" she smiles before Kitty switches off the light and closes the door.

Sybil and Elizabeth sit in the living room while Josie and Florian were all over each other "do you mind ma I'm trying to have some peace and quite" Elizabeth giggles before looking at the clock "I must go my father will be wondering where I am see you tomorrow" Sybil smiles before Elizabeth leaves the house. Sybil sits up and sighs "right I'm going to bed now" Josie smiles before turning back to Florian "we've scared everyone away darling" she says before kissing him on the cheek.

-x-

It's 10am the store was heaving with customers. The door opened and a pretty girl with long black hair which was down with a ribbon on the back entered. Sybil walked down to the front entrance when she noticed who was standing there it was her cousin Jane "Jane what are you doing here?" she says before hugging her. Jane smiles "well I've moved to London and I need a place to stay" Sybil smiles before taking Jane to Miss Mardle "ma guess who's here" Josie turns round and smiles "Jane I can't believe your here" Jane smiles "hello auntie Josie" Josie looks at Jane's cases "that's all you brought you know what I'll give you some money go and bye yourself some clothes from the fashion department which is on the first floor" Jane smiles and takes the money and makes her way upstairs.

Jane walked out the lift and had a look at the clothes. Mr Thackeray walked up to her "looking for anything particular madam" Jane smiles weakly "umm... I could do with some help finding some clothes to by" Mr Thackeray smiled and showed her some dresses "I like that one it's lovely" Jane walks to the till and pays for the clothes that she got Mr Thackeray took Jane's details "so what is your name?" Jane looks up "Jane Mardle" Mr Thackeray sighs "are you any chance related to Miss Mardle?" Jane smiles weakly "yes I'm her niece" Mr Thackeray boxes up the clothes and gives them to Jane "thank you and have a nice day" Jane smiles and walks away.

-x-

Mr Selfridge sat in his office in silence before Mr Grove walked in "chief are you alright you seem terribly quite today?" Harry sighs "I'm fine Mr Grove don't worry about me" Harry says before Miss Mardle walks in "umm Mr Selfridge could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry nodded while Mr Grove exited his office and shutting the doors "so what can I do for you?" Josie smiles "well it's my niece, Jane, I was wondering if there is a job for her in accessories or beauty?" Harry looks through the books and smiles "well we do have a position in the beauty department if she's okay with that" Josie smiles "thank you Mr Selfridge and when can she start?" Harry closes the books "tomorrow or as soon as possible" Josie smiles "Thank you" Josie exits the room.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter what do you think.**

**Reviews?**


	2. reunions

**Sorry it's short but hope you enjoy it.**

It was an end to a busy day at Selfridges Jane walks with Josie and Sybil. Josie opens the front door and sees Florian stood in the hallway "Hello darling" she says with a sweet smile. Jane smiles at Florian "Florian this is Jane she's my brothers daughter" Florian smiles before walking into the living area "Jane will be living with us since she has no where else to go" Jane bit her lip to hard and tasted the blood "Could you show me to my room please auntie Josie?" Josie smiles and takes Jane upstairs.

She opens the door to the bedroom while Jane smiles sweetly "here you are" Jane slowly walks in and sits at the edge of the bed "I'll leave you to settle in my dear" Josie quietly closed the door. Jane stood up and looked round the room it was a beautiful room. Then she saw a painting of her father, Jane had always been close with her father but things have been very difficult since he died 5 years ago.

-x-

Lady Mae sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. She heard a knock on the door "come in!" the door opened and Pimble entered "milady there is someone to see you downstairs" Mae turned round and stood up before making her way out of the room.

She walked down the stairs then entered the living area "Harry it's so nice to see you" she said while kissing both cheeks "Mae I was wondering if you could help Rosalie get ready for the wedding next week" Mae smiles and brushes her hair behind her ear "I would be grateful Harry and how are you?" Harry smiles weakly "still thinking of Rose I really miss her Mae" Mae grabs some tissues and hands them to Harry "I know it's been a year but you will pull through I promise" Harry's smile becomes more happy "Thank you Mae and would you like to come for dinner tonight?" Mae bit her lip then smiles "yes" Harry stands up and leaves the house.

-x-

Agnes sits at her dressing table thinking about Henri. It's been 4 years since he left to fight for France and he should be back by now. There is a knock on the door and Jane enters with a envelope in her hand "It's a telegram Agnes" Jane passes it to Agnes and sighs. What was it about? Will Henri be coming back to her? Agnes rips the envelope and starts to read the letter. Jane looks at her in confusion "What's it about?" Agnes holds the letter against her chest "Henri's been injured" tears start running down her cheek. What happened to him?

-x-

Fraser leads Mae to the dining room "Lady Loxley is here Mr Selfridge" Mae smiles as he kisses both cheeks "Thank you for coming I needed some company Mae" Mae smiles and sits down at the table "Where is everyone?" Harry sighs "Lois has taken them out for the night" Mae nodded her head and took a sip of the wine that was on the table "so any thing on Lord Loxley?" Mae sighs "No I think he's staying in prison for the rest of his miserable life" Harry laughs and he starts eating.

Harry shows Mae out "Thank you for coming" Mae smiles as Fraser passes her hat and coat "It's been a lovely evening Harry" Harry watches Mae leave with a smile on his face.

-x-

Jane sits at her dressing table while looking out the window. She looked in the mirror and sighed before she climbed into bed and switched off the light.

**Hope you like it I'll try and update again soon**

**Reviews?**


	3. love hurts?

**Another short chapter but hope you enjoy it.**

Josie buttoned up her dress before opening the curtains to let some light into the room. She stood in front of the mirror and pinned her hair back in it's usual fashion she turned to the bed Florian was still asleep. But she decided not to wake him.

-x-

Harry read through the paper while drinking his tea "Mae came for dinner last night" Rosalie smiled then turned back to Violette and started arguing with her again. Gordon walked into the room and sat down "Morning" Harry smiles at his son before turning back to the article he was reading.

For some reason his mind was on Mae. This was strange why is he thinking about her? "pa, pa I'm going to work early today I promise I'd help George with something" Gordon left the room and Harry was listening to his daughters arguing "girls stop it" Rosalie sighed "sorry pa".

-x-

Agnes was sat at the table playing with her food "Agnes eat your breakfast it's getting cold" Agnes shook her head as her eyes began to water. Jane noticed Agnes was about to cry "Hey don't cry Agnes" Agnes brushes away the tears with her hands. Josie sighs "my dear what's happened? is it Henri?" Agnes nodded "I got a telegram last night and it said Henri has been injured".

Josie sighed and handed Agnes a tissue "sorry you all must think I'm over reacting" everyone shook their heads.

-x-

Mae sat at the dining table eating her breakfast before Pimble came in "Milady there is someone to see you" Mae wiped her mouth and made her way to the living area. Mae was surprised to see Harry stood in the middle of the room "Harry what are you doing here?" Harry smiled and took a few steps back and sat on the sofa "I was thinking about you for some reason" Mae sat in the chair opposite him "Why?". This was strange Harry was thinking about her.

Harry stood up and sat in the chair next to her "I thought you could use a friend" Mae smiled weakly before noticing Harry's hand touching hers "Harry, can I ask why your here because I know your not here so I could use a friend..." Harry wants to tell the truth that he has developed some sort of feelings for her. Mae rests her hand on her chest "Harry please tell me..." He wanted to tell her but if he did she might get a bit shaky "Mae this is why I'm here because I've got feelings for you" Mae was shocked. Was this really happening? Harry just admitted he had feelings for her...?

Mae started to fill with nerves "Harry your wife died a year ago you can't just..." she began to say but Harry made a move on her. His hands cupping her cheeks and his lips touched hers "I'm sorry I can't do this Harry" she pulled away and started to panic "Mae..." she turned round to look at him "Could you leave please" Harry slowly stood up and left the house. Mae was left stood shaking did this really just happen?

**I'm not sure about this chapter. But I took the risk.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Life is full of suprises

**Another short and boring chapter.**

Elizabeth sat in the chair while her sisters ran around her "will you three leave me alone. Have you ever heard of a thing called personal space?" her sisters stop before Doris walks into the room carrying a bag full of fruit and vegetables "what's going on?" Elizabeth stands up before slamming the book on the table "I'm going to Sybil's house" she says while walking to the front door and slamming it as she walked out.

-x-

Mae slouched in her chair still panicking about what happened just 10 minutes ago. She sat up as Pimble came in "Milady, Rosalie Selfridge is here to see you" Mae stood up and walked out the room as she entered the hallway she saw Rosalie "Rosalie how are you dear?" she smiled before biting her lip "I'm fine thank you Lady Loxley, father said you'd help me get ready for the wedding next week and I was wondering if I can get ready here" Mae smiles weakly "of course dear" Rosalie smiled before Pimble showed her out.

-x-

Agnes sat in her chair still reading the telegram she received 2 days ago. A tear began to run down her cheek before seeing Josie and Florian walking into the room holding hands "Agnes are you alright?" Agnes nodded while she rested her head on the back of the chair "well I'm here if you want to talk" Agnes smiles weakly while Josie and Florian left the room.

There was a loud knock on the door, Agnes stood up and slowly walked to the front door and opened it. The man turned round it was Henri "Henri!" Agnes hugs him and starts crying of happiness "I did promise I'd come back to you" she noticed his arm was broken and sighed "what happened to your arm? Are you alright?" Henri kisses her cheek and smiles "I'll tell you later" he says before he walked inside the house.

-x-

Harry felt guilty of what he did to Mae. As he sat at the edge of his bed he was thinking, What if Mae didn't have feelings for him? She probably won't talk to him now. " I'm so stupid" he whispered to himself before Fraser came in "There is a call for you Mr Selfridge" Harry slowly stood up and made his way downstairs.

He picked up the phone "Hello" Mae was thinking what to say "Harry it's Mae we need to talk" Harry was surprised Mae called him. "when?" Mae brushes her hair behind her ear before she started speaking again "Umm, maybe tonight or tomorrow" Harry bit his lip "what about tonight?" Mae smiles weakly "yes I will be over in 15 minutes" she says before putting the phone down.

Fraser entered the room with Mae following him "Lady Loxley, Mr Selfridge" Harry smiled as Fraser closed the door and Mae took her hat and coat off "Harry I wanted to talk to you about earlier" she says as she sat down next to him "I'm sorry Mae I wasn't thinking" she nodded and bit her lip "Harry, I'm sorry for panicking and being stupid" Harry smiles slightly "it's alright but it's my fault but I do have feelings for you Mae" she nodded her head as she listened to what he was saying "Harry... I started to have feelings for you too but I had to stop myself because I didn't want to hurt Rose" Harry shook his head as he moved closer to her "did you ever love Lord Loxley?" Mae shook her head "no I didn't love him, but can I admit something to you?" Harry nodded as she moved closer to him "I really like you Harry, I was being a bit panicky when you admitted your feelings but now I just realised that I have feelings for you too" she says.

Harry rested his hand on her cheek and smiled as he moved closer before their lips touched "I'm sorry that I pushed you away Harry" she whispered as they kissed, Harry pulled Mae closer to his body and felt like never letting go of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss.

**I don't know why but I took a risk with this chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	5. Jane's first day at work

**sorry I haven't updated I was away and I didn't have time to update.**

Jane walked slowly towards the beauty department and smiled. Kitty turned round and walked to Jane "I'm Miss Hawkins and you must be Jane Mardle" she says with a smile. Jane smiles back as Kitty's voice is starting to annoy her already.

Sybil glances at Jane who was arranging the perfume bottles. Elizabeth snuck up behind her "I will be very surprised if Jane survives a day with Kitty and her sister" Sybil giggles quietly "Yeah soon she will come over here saying I want to move departments" Elizabeth smiles as she unpacks the new hats and displays them.

-x-

Josie stood at the counter thinking about Florian. She was thinking about how much she loved him. Josie was very happy now that she has got a man of her own and small family in progress. Sybil tapped her on the shoulder "Jane looks like she's doing well" she says while holding a pair of gloves "Sorry Sybil I was miles away" she says while turning round. Sybil bit her lip then smiles weakly "Thinking about Florian again?" Josie looked shocked. How does Sybil know she is thinking about him? "Are you a mind reader or something?" she asked "No I just know things".

-x-

Mae entered the store slowly and walked towards the beauty department, Jane walks towards her "Good morning Lady Loxley, looking for anything particular?" Mae looks up and smiles "No I'm just looking" Jane picks up a perfume bottle "may I suggest you try this new scent it's called unforgettable" Mae smiles and puts her wrist out before Jane puts some on, Mae smells it and smiles "I love it" Jane smiles "I'll box it up for you" Jane turns round and boxes up the perfume and hands it to Mae "Thank you Lady Loxley, have a nice day" Mae smiles and walks towards the elevator.

Mae steps out the elevator and walks towards Harry's office. Harry opens the door and smiles "Lady Mae, I was just on my way down to the palm court would you like to join me for lunch?" Mae nods her head and they both make their way to the palm court.

She sips her tea and smiles at Harry "so what brings you here Mae?" she gently puts down her cup and smiles weakly "I was here to do a bit of shopping" Harry smiles as he sees the box of perfume on the table "I see you bought some perfume from the beauty department" Mae nods and smiles "the girl who severed me was lovely she looked just like Miss Mardle" Harry smiles weakly "she is Miss Mardle's niece and her name is Jane, she just started today" Mae bit her lip "well I think she's doing a brilliant job Harry".

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**please review...**


	6. love making and sneaking around

**Sorry I have not updated school started Monday so I didn't have time to update.**

**this chapter is rated M.**

Sybil and Elizabeth sat outside Josie and Florian's bedroom door listening to what they were doing. Sybil smirked "bloody hell I didn't see that one coming" Elizabeth giggled quietly before fixing her hair.

Josie loved Florian with all her heart as there relationship was reaching a point where Florian wanted to marry her. Josie laughed as Florian continued to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he unbuttoned her white blouse.

Sybil's mouth was a shape of an 'o' "I can't see Elizabeth move" Elizabeth refused to move "get out the way Izzy or I will throw you out the window" Sybil had an idea the two ladders in the back garden they could both watch through the window. "Elizabeth come with me I have an idea" Sybil pulled Elizabeth's arm as they both ran down the stairs.

Josie smiled as he threw her blouse across the room as she loosened his tie and shirt.

They both climbed the two ladders and smiled "that's better I have a better view" Elizabeth smiled weakly as they both watched what was going on "it's like watching a movie but your in it" Sybil said as she smirked.

His hand slide down to her long grey skirt. She giggled as she watched him. Her hand slide down to his trousers. Florian took her in his arm and layed her on the bed and kissed her.

Sybil smiled "what the hell is this?" she said as Sybil continued to watch them. Elizabeth shook her head "what are they doing?" Sybil turned her head and sighed.

Florian removed her undergarments as Josie quietly moans. "Florian I love you" he smiled as her kissed her passionately on the mouth "I love you too" he said as he moved himself inside of her, Josie wrapped her legs round his body "oh Florian.."

Sybil shook her head "Bloody hell I think I'm going to die" Elizabeth stares at her in confusion "why are they, you know... having sex?" she stammered as Sybil punched her in the arm "because it's the way for showing love you dingbat, have you not seen your parents do it?" Elizabeth shook her head "no..." she says dumbly.

Florian lets her mouth travel from her mouth, to her breasts as he softly kisses her stomach. Josie smiles at him.

Elizabeth feels a sneeze about to occur, Sybil sighs "don't you dare sneeze" Elizabeth does not sneeze but 1 minute later.. "ahhhchoo!" Sybil and Elizabeth tumbled and fell back and landed in the bushes "oh well done you slapnut" Elizabeth sighs "sorry I needed to sneeze" Elizabeth looks up while Sybil is trapped under her "are you alright Izzy?" she smiles weakly "yes I've appeared to have landed on something quite soft" Sybil sighs "yeah me, get off me" she says as Elizabeth stands up.

**I had to take a risk with this.**

**I will try to update again soon.**


	7. Quinn joins the family

**Just to let you know I won't be updating for a while because I have a German and Spanish speaking exam next week and I will to remember all the stuff I need to say.**

"Not much exciting things going on" Sybil commented as she continued to read the newspaper. Josie sips her tea then smiles at Florian "you and Elizabeth fell off the ladders last night" Sybil looked up "yeah my back is hurting cause she landed on top of me" Josie giggled quietly "I wish you'd stop spying on me and Florian when we are trying to have some time alone" Sybil sighs before taking a bite out of the toast "Me and Florian were discussing adopting a child early this morning" Sybil drops the toast while her mouth was a shape of an 'o' "what?"

Josie bit her lip "well since I am too old to have children well maybe we could adopt one" Sybil sighs "I think I'm going to die right now" Florian smiles weakly and stands up "I'm going to the child adopting place see you later" he says before kissing Josie on the cheek and walking out the door. Sybil turns "well that went well"

-x-

Kitty talked to Jessie about Jane "she is quite a hard worker, she's only been here for two days" Jessie commented "see what you get when you work hard Miss Pertree" Kitty says before glancing at Jane.

Sybil glanced down at the gloves before Elizabeth sneaked up behind her "Morning you look awful" Sybil turns to look at her "thanks, have you ever had someone landing on top of you?" she says sarcastically "Ma and Florian are going to adopt a child" Elizabeth puts down the box and sighs "never expected that to happen" Sybil nods her head and smiles weakly "I know my family is getting bigger ever since Jane returned from night of the living dead" Elizabeth giggles "Sybil that's a bit harsh or tight what ever it is people say these days"

-x-

Florian waited for the lady "Good morning sir how can I help you?" Florian smiled "I want to adopt a child please" the woman nodded her head and took out some documents and placed them on the desk "what age, boy or girl?" Florian bit his lip "about 9 or 10 and a girl" the woman stood up and went to another room and knocked on the door, a girl with long blonde hair sat on her bed with a old teddy "Quinn, come with me please" Quinn stood up and followed the woman. Florian smiled "she's perfect, oh Josie will love her" he commented while Quinn slowly walked up to him "are you adopting me?" she says while cuddling her teddy. Florian nodded then hugged her tightly "So Quinn you can call me pa now" she smiled as her picked her up and walked out the door.

-x-

Florian unlocked the door and opened it, Quinn smiled "wow this is amazing" she walks into the living room and sits on the chair and notices the violin "you play the violin?" she asks, Florian nods his head and sits beside her "now your ma is at work and so is your new big sister and her cousin" Quinn stands up and sits on his knee "I have a big sister" Florian kisses the top of her head and smiles "yes her name is Sybil".

-x-

Mae was stood talking to Frank Edwards "so what's it like living alone with Loxley in jail?" Mae smiles weakly "well it feels great, Harry has asked me to come and live with him and the girls for a while" Frank smiles at Kitty as they walk past the beauty department. Mae walks up to accessories where Sybil and Elizabeth are talking about Henri coming back "Good morning Lady Loxley, Mr Edwards" she smiles "Good morning"

-x-

Josie, Sybil and Jane enter the house. Josie walks into the living room and finds Florian stood "Josie darling I have a big surprise for you" he says as Sybil and Jane enter the room. Florian moves himself next to Quinn. Josie's large smile covering her face "Oh my gosh Florian, she's perfect" she says before hugging him. Sybil walks up to Quinn "so this is my little sister ma?" Josie nods her head before hugging Quinn "your my mother, you are really pretty" Josie smiles starts to play with Quinn's soft hair "thank you dear, this is your family now, you've got me, pa, Sybil and your cousin Jane" Josie sits on the sofa as Quinn sat up on her knee "you smell nice ma" she says with a sweet smile "thank you, it's a new perfume that your father gave me for my birthday".

Josie tucked Quinn in bed, she grabs her wrist "ma can you read me a story" Josie smiles and sits on the bed "once upon a time there was a little girl called Quinn and she lived in London, her mother worked at Selfridges and so did Sybil and Jane and her father worked in a factory-" Quinn cut her off "how did you meet?" Josie smiles "well when war started I was talking to this chocolatier who was from Belgium and I decided to take in refugees, one morning I was sat with Agnes who is now living with Henri, she got a letter from her brother who was out fighting and they blacked out a bit of what he wrote. So then the door bell rang and me and Agnes thought Florian was going to be a girl but as soon as I opened the door it was a man and to be honest he was really handsome" Quinn smiled "that's funny you thought pa was a girl until you opened the door" she says before giggling.

"So, Florian said he was in Paris when war broke out and he said he was a violinist, and he heard no word from is family. Me and Agnes were going to find somewhere else for him to live because we were both single women living with a single man, I bought him a violin and he said to me that I am the kindest person he ever met in his whole life. 2 weeks since he got here he admitted that he was in love with me and he kissed me but I pulled away. Then I admitted two days later that I was running away from my feelings for him and I felt really happy when he said I was deserved to be loved and I kissed him"

Quinn smiled and took her mum's hand and held it "wow sounds like you two were very happy" Josie smiles and nods "right get some sleep tomorrow I'm off work so we can go shopping and get you some new clothes okay?" Quinn nods her head and slowly closes her eyes as Josie kissed her head and switched off the lights.

**So me and my sister thought of this idea so hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Family life

**So I'm updating twice today so this chapter should have been up for tomorrow but could not help myself. Just to let you know I won't but updating from 24th May-1st June because I will be on holiday.**

Sybil and Jane were talking about Kitty and Frank Edwards, Josie looked up at them "Why are you talking about Miss Hawkins and Mr Edwards?" Sybil bit her lip then smiled "apparently they are going out with each other" she says while Quinn happily enters the room and sits down "morning everyone" she says before grabbing a slice of toast. Jane smiles weakly "Quinn tell us about your life" she places the toast onto her plate "well my parents died when I was 3, my mum was a nurse and my dad worked in a shop. Also, my sister died in the crash as well, I was the only one who survived" Josie feels a tear running down her cheek, she wiped them away "I'm so sorry but at least you have a family now dear"

-x-

The heads of department were in Mr Selfridge's office "so today is a very special day, Mr Churchill will be coming to the store this afternoon" Everyone smiles "and I believe Miss Mardle has some news for us" Josie smiles "well me and Mr Dupont have adopted a 9 year old girl called Quinn and she's now my daughter" Mr Grove smiles weakly at his former lover who's family was slowly getting bigger.

Josie knocked on the door, Roger was sat in his chair "enter" Josie slowly opened the door and sat down "you wanted to see me Mr Grove" Roger bit his lip then smiles weakly "I'm happy for you Josie, you've got a family of your own. You have Florian and your two daughter and your niece"

Josie smiles before looking up at him "thank you everything has really worked out for me" she bit into her lip "I want to meet Quinn" Roger says with a small smile, Josie sighs "okay come on Sunday and you can meet her" she says before standing up and walking out the room.

-x-

Mae sat up in her bed eating her breakfast all alone. She throws the covers off her body and grabs her dress and puts it on. She sat on the dressing table pinning her hair up she looked at picture of her and Rose not long before she passed away. Mae felt a tear in her eye. It didn't feel right to be with Harry his wife died only a year ago he was with Mae. She put in the last pin and put on some facial cream.

-x-

Quinn sat in her room playing with her dolls, Florian stood by the door and watched her. She was really happy and enjoying herself. He sneaked up behind her carrying a plate of cookies "I got you some cookies" Quinn turns round with a large smiles decorating her face "Thank you pa they look yummy" she says as she takes one from the plate and taking a bite of it. Florian sat on the floor next to her "looks like Josie bought you some new dolls" she nods her head as she continues to eat the cookie "do you like it here?" Florian asks her "yes of course I do" she says in confusion.

-x-

Sybil placed the gloves on the counter and noticed Josie coming out the elevator "your were up there for a long time" Josie smiles weakly at her "oh it's just Mr Grove wanted to see me after the meeting, nothing for you to worry about" she says in a quite voice, Sybil looks at her in confusion "what did he want now?" she says while fixing up her hair "oh he just wanted to meet Quinn" Sybil sighs and glances over at Josie.

**Another short chapter this might be the shortest one in the story but hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Falling on hard times

**Okay so I just realised that the German test was not today and that shows how stupid I am.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sybil sat at the table eating her toast while Josie and Florian were giggling and holding hands, Sybil looked up at them "you two are sickening" Josie looks at her then giggles again "Florian was just telling me a joke" Sybil slammed down her cup and stood up "right I'm off to work" Josie nods her head before Sybil leaves the room and shuts the door.

Quinn entered and sat down "where is Sybil going?" Josie put down her tea and smiled "she's gone to work because me and Florian kept giggling" Quinn smiles weakly as she brushes her long blonde hair behind her ear.

-x-

Elizabeth walked slowly to Sybil who was wiping down the counter "what's up with you? you've got face like thunder" she looks up at Elizabeth who was standing in front of her "nothing.. okay fine ma and Florian kept giggling and holding hands, so I left early cause I felt like I was going to be sick" Elizabeth smiles weakly and then glances at Jane "Jane seems to be enjoying working here" she says while Sybil looks at her with a absent minded smile.

-x-

He shut the door after Mae walked into his office "I've not seen you for days, I missed you" Mae sat down and took off her gloves and placed them on the desk "we can't carry on with this love for each other, it's wrong and it's not fair on Rose who is looking down at you right now" Harry sighs and takes her hand but she pulls away "What are you saying Mae?" she looked up at him and twiddles her thumbs "I want to stop this, I'm moving back to the country to get some peace and quite" she says before standing up and walking towards the door "Mae please..." she opens the door and leaves.

Harry stood up and tried to run after her but she had already left the store.

-x-

Josie opened the door into the house and placed her coat and hat on the hook, she walked into the living room "Florian are you okay?" he looked up at the love of his life and smiles weakly, Josie notices he's been crying she walks up to him and sits down "Florian darling what's wrong?" he feels a tear in his eye "it's my father, he passed away this morning" Josie sighs and puts her arm round him "oh I'm so sorry, come to bed it's late" Florian nods his head and kisses her gently on the lip a small smile showing after.

**It's a very short one but I had a hard and long day at school so I'm tired. **

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	10. the start of war between Sybil and Kitty

**It has been ages since I updated I had exams and I just got back from Spain .**

**And I heard that Katherine Kelly who plays Lady Mae won't be returning nooo!**

"Why does grandma and grandpa have to come?" Sybil says with a sigh as she continued reading her book.

"well it's been a long time since we had a family dinner and my parents haven't met Florian yet"

Sybil puts down her book and stars at Josie "I'm surprised they are still alive"

"Don't be ridiculous Sybil" Josie said finally before leaving the room when Jane walked in.

"What's up with her?"

"My grandparents are coming round on Friday, something else to look forward to" she says sarcastically.

"well they are my grandparents as well you know" Jane says before slouching in the chair.

-x-

"Mr Selfridge, Miss Towler wants to see you" Harry nods his head as Agnes walks in "ahh Miss Towler, what can I do for you?".

"Henri has returned I thought it would be best for you to know first"

Harry smiles "I'm glad he's back it's not been right without him"

Agnes smiles weakly "Also you wanted me to discuss the window display"

"Ahh yes now I want you to create something to remember my late wife, if you want to"

Agnes smiles "of course Mr Selfridge"

-x-

Elizabeth rushed onto the shop floor Sybil sighs "where the hell have you been?"

"Have you ever tried getting dressed with 4 siblings running round you like mad?"

Sybil shook her head "waiters from the palm court came down this morning, they tried to give us all pepper mint tea, pepper tea in a glass I said I'd rather drink me own piss"

"Sybil that's disgusting"

"well what were they thinking giving us muck like that"

Elizabeth sighs "It's good for your digestion"

"rubbish a couple of pain relief tablets keep me regular"

Kitty walks towards them "What are you two talking about?"

Sybil stared at Kitty "what's it got to do with you?"

Kitty sighed "I'm only asking, by the way is it true that your mum is going out with a younger man?"

Sybil looked at her in confusion. How on earth did Kitty know? "Who told you that anyway?"

"Not telling now I must get back to my station" she said finally before moving towards the counter.

"Nosy one over there, she does not think before she says"

Elizabeth giggled slightly "I wonder where she get's that from"

Sybil turned to look at her "Yeah well at least I'm honest not like Kitty nosy Hawkins who spreads rumours and gossip"

**Sorry there is one or two swear words but I decided to add a bit a humour to this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	11. A family holiday

**Just got told by my maths teacher that I have 3 exams in 2 weeks. NOOOO!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sybil and Quinn were arguing over the table while the family were eating.

Josie sighed and rolled her eyes "will you two pack it in!" she shouted

Florian came in and sat down.

Josie looked up at him "why so happy?"

Florian pulled four tickets out of his pocket "were going to Spain!"

Sybil and Quinn both smiled "really? when?"

"On Friday night, were taking the boat"

-x-

Agnes sat in the bathroom feeling sick. She had been sick for the past 4 weeks. Henri walked in "Are you alright?"

Agnes looked up and nodded "I'm fine, I must go to work" she said finally before getting up and making her way to work.

-x-

It was Friday, the day where Josie, Florian, Sybil and Quinn go to Spain.

"Is everyone ready?" Josie asked

Sybil nodded "Do you think I could have an extra bag?"

Josie shook her head "No you can't"

"Why not? please ma" Sybil begged.

Florian came down the staircase carrying Quinn "right I think were ready to go"

"what about Jane?"

Florian sighed "oh I'm so sorry I forgot about her"

Josie smiled weakly "come on we better get going"

On the boat...

"Stop kicking me!" Sybil shouted at Quinn

"I'm not doing anything"

"ma tell her cause I'm going to loose it big time"

Josie shook her head "right will you two be quite please and stop arguing"

Sybil rolled her eyes and starting mumbling.

"Right stop it now young lady your not too old for a smack"

Quinn giggled and turned to Sybil "haha you got done"

Sybil sighed "shut up" she whispered.

Josie turned to Florian "well this holiday is going to be lousy with those two around" she says before kissing him on the cheek

"I know, Josie darling don't worry they will have there own apartment and we will have one to ourselves"

Josie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "thank you"

-x-

Florian sighed the paper work as the family checked in.

"it is Merdle right?" the man said.

Sybil rolled her eyes "It's Mardle you bird brain can't you read?"

Josie turned and gave her a stern look.

"what did I do now?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

The man gave Florian the two keys "enjoy your stay"

Florian, Josie, Sybil and Quinn walked into the lift.

Sybil bounced up and down and the lift started to move before Florian pressed the button "right 2nd floor"

Josie held Florian's hand tightly "I don't like this lift"

Sybil smiles weakly "why not it's bouncy"

2 minutes later..

Florian gave Sybil the apartment key "right you two will be only next door okay?"

Sybil and Quinn both nodded their heads and waited until Josie and Florian walked into their apartment.

Sybil opened the door and walked in "last one to the double bed has to sleep on the sofa" Sybil and Quinn start running to the double bed, Quinn gets their last.

"your the last one bad luck Quinnie"

In Josie and Florian's apartment..

Josie smiles as she places her cases onto the floor "It's nice in here"

Florian nods his head before walking up to her and giving her a passionate kiss "Why don't we unpack later" he suggested before leading her to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

-x-

"oh god it's 5pm already" Josie says while looking at the clock.

Florian smiles as he looks at their clothes scattered on the floor "we have made a right mess of the bed"

Josie smiles "well it was worth it, I wonder how the girls are getting on?"

"probably arguing who gets which bed" he says as Josie giggles.

"most likely, come on we need to get dressed if we ever get out of bed"

Florian grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed "another 10 minutes, darling" he says before kissing her and pulling the covers over them before Josie starts to giggle.

**Okay so the next few chapters are focused on their holiday and then we will be back in London.**

**Review? **


	12. Romance

Sorry** to say but I won't be updating all next week, I've got stupid end of year exams.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Where have you two been?" Sybil asked Josie and Florian as they strolled into the restaurant.

"sorry we were busy unpacking"

"didn't sound like it, me and Quinn could hear you from outside and I don't want to know what you were doing"

Josie raised an eyebrow before she cleared her throat "right lets order, I'm so hungry" she said before picking up the menu.

"did you know there is a pool ma?" Sybil asked.

Josie looked up "sorry what did you say?"

"doesn't matter" she mumbled.

-x-

"Right girls goodnight and we will see you in the morning" Florian said as Josie stood behind him.

Sybil rolled her eyes "night and just to let you know if you make too much noise I will sleep outside" she says looking at the both of them.

"Ok night girls"

Josie and Florian entered the apartment, Josie felt Florian's arms wrapped round her waist "come on let's go to bed" he suggested.

Josie nodded her head and kissed him, Florian started kissing her neck then his hands finding the zip of her dress. "Don't start anything now we will-" Florian cuts her off and slowly he unzips her dress, Josie unbuttons his shirt and lets it drop on the floor. Florian lifted Josie up as she squealed "Florian put me down" she says as he carries her to the bedroom.

-x-

Sybil tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, Sybil heard a loud moan from next door "oh for god sake will you shut up!" she shouted as she banged her fist on the wall "Ow, bum sticks"

Quinn slowly looked up at Sybil "what's wrong?" She asked while holding her teddy.

"Ma and Florian keep making noise and it's annoying me" she said in a angry voice.

-x-

It was 5am and the sun began to rise.

"Florian wake up" she whispered in his ear.

Florian slowly woke up and saw Josie snuggled next to him, the duvet resting on the waist "Morning, oh god I think I had too much to drink last night"

Josie nodded her head in agreement "me too, the only thing I remember is coming back here with you and having a kiss and a cuddle in bed"

"It was more than a kiss and a cuddle Josie" he said as Josie smiled at him.

"was it? I don't remember" she asked as Florian started playing with her hair.

"Well I do, kind of but all I know is I love when I'm in bed with you."

Josie smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Me too"

"why don't we have another half an hour?" he asked.

Josie nodded her head and snuggled up to him and starting kissing his neck "make that one hour"

Florian pulled her closer to him, he pressed a kiss into her hair and their lips found each other and they started kissing passionately. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispers in his ear as Florian pulled the covers over the top of them.

**I kept rewriting this chapter but this is best I could do but hope you enjoyed it.**

**Wish me luck on my exams next week.**


	13. Something from the past

I** won't be updating again until next Saturday and feels like ages.**

**This chapter is quite emotional. **

Josie unpacked her case and found a picture of her other daughter, Samantha, she looked at it and sighed "I will always love you" she says finally before noticing Florian stood behind her.

"Who's that?" he asked her.

"It's my daughter Samantha" she said with a small smile.

"where is she now?" he asked as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

"she died when she was four" Josie's voice starts stammering and feels tears filling up her eyes.

"what happened to her Josie? you don't have to tell me"

"she got hit by a car and she died about 5 minutes after it happened" Josie tries not to think about that very day which left her sobbing in her pillow for the past 10 years.

_"Samantha don't run off please and don't go near the road" she says before buttoning up Sybil's coat._

_Josie stood back up and looked around for her youngest daughter._

_Then Sybil spotted her in the middle of the road "mamma she's there" she says pointing to her._

_"Samantha come back here!" she shouted but it was too late for her to move a car came towards her and hit Samantha. She fell to the ground._

_Josie covered her mouth "Samantha!" she shouted as she ran up to her and placed her in her arms "It's alright shhh, please don't leave me" she whispered. _

_Josie looked down at her and saw she wasn't breathing "Samantha please don't leave me, please" she begged but it was too late, Samantha was dead._

"Roger blamed me for her death and every time I tried to mention her he just got mad with me then apologised" Josie had tears running down her cheeks.

"Well it wasn't your fault, darling don't upset yourself were on holiday" he says before he pressed a kiss to her hair.

-x-

Josie, Florian, Sybil and Quinn arrived home to see Agnes stood in the corridor "Josie you're back. Did you have a nice time?" Josie nodded and hugged her friend.

"Where is Henri?" Josie asked.

"Well he is sleeping upstairs" she says.

"well it's nice to be back but we have work tomorrow unfortunately"

-x-

Josie pinned back her hair in it's usual fashion "Florian get up" she says patting his arm.

"It's early come back to bed" he tries to reach out and pull her back into bed.

"no I can't I promised Agnes I would go to work early with her" she says as she slips on her shoes "I'll see you later" she turned to kiss him.

-x-

"Ah Miss Mardle, you have come back, how was your holiday?" Mr Selfridge asked with a grin.

"It was lovely Mr Selfridge thank you"

"The store hasn't been the same without you but Miss Calthorpe has done a great job looking after accessories" he says to her.

"I'm glad Mr Selfridge" she says finally before walking towards Mr Grove.

"Good morning Miss Mardle"

"Good morning Mr Grove"

"How was your holiday?" he asked

"oh it was splendid and how is Mrs Grove and the children?"

"very well"

"Can I come and see you later on, I want to talk about something with you"

Roger smiled weakly "yes of course Miss Mardle"

-x-

Roger heard a knock on the door "Come" he said before noticing Josie sat in the opposite chair.

"I know this is not a good time or place right now but, I want to talk about our daughter, Samantha"

"Josie... what about her?" he asked.

"Why every time I mentioned her you always shouted at me"

"Because I was very upset Josie that's why I kept shouting at you"

"We had only been together for a couple of years-" she started saying.

"I don't want to talk about our daughter Josie it's too much"

Josie's eyes sharpened "see your doing it again, that's why I told you never to speak to me again if you're going to be like that"

Roger slowly stood up "Josie.."

Josie clutched her fists "why do you ruin everything, first you dumped me for a younger girl, then you tried to ruin my relationship with Florian and now you're practically saying that you don't love Samantha, our daughter" he voice began to rise.

"Josie I didn't say that I didn't care about her-" he sighed.

"Don't I will make sure you never ruin anything else for me" she says finally before walking out the room and slamming the door.

**Hope you liked this chapter but as usual I'm not really happy with it. **


	14. What's with everyone and pepper mint tea

**Just done my first exam, not another until Thursday. Thank god!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Is it just me or is every one miserable this morning?" Sybil asked as she looked at everyone sat eating breakfast.

"It's Tuesday and you know what happens on Tuesday?"

"Oh yeah, pepper mint tea which everyone has to have every Tuesday morning" she realised.

"Seriously what is the point of pepper mint tea? no one drinks it anyway they just pour it down the sink" Jane says as her cheeks blushed.

"I'm regretting that..."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Once I poured it down someone's dress"

Josie shakes her head, Quinn and Jane both giggle "who was it?"

"Kitty Hawkins, that's why she's avoiding me every Tuesday morning"

-x-

Franco Colleano and the other waiters from the palm court came down pushing a trolley "Time for pepper mint tea!" he shouted.

Sybil rolled her eyes "since when did they start having this?" Elizabeth asked.

"since June" she responded.

Franco gave Sybil, Elizabeth and Jane the tea "I'm not drinking this it tastes like mouth wash" Jane blurts out.

"Same old routine as soon as they are gone, everyone will pour it down the sink"

"I really thought Dr Pepper was a dentist but it's a drink" Elizabeth says dumbly.

Sybil raised an eyebrow "I wonder how long it will take for them to find out we pour the pepper mint tea down the sink?"

"About years to come"

-x-

"I want to talk to you all this morning about a party" Mr Selfridge says to the heads of department.

"What party Mr Selfridge?" Kitty asked.

"A Christmas party which is in 2 weeks time" Mr Selfridge says with a smile.

Agnes jots down ideas "Mr Selfridge, maybe we could have a big dinner and a party afterwards also put up a big Christmas tree and all the staff can decorate it" Agnes suggested.

Harry smiles "Great idea, Miss Towler, I love it"

"Could we bring children along, Mr Selfridge?" Sybil asked.

"Of course, after all it is a party were planning, now if you have any other idea's please come and see me, meeting dismissed"

-x-

Agnes walked into the palm court holding a large piece of paper and pencil, Franco snuck up behind her "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned round "Just drawing out what it's going to look like for the Christmas party in 2 weeks"

"Maybe I could help Agnes?"

She nodded her head "Yes of course, have you heard from Victor at all?" she asked.

Franco shook his head "no, not since he broke off the engagement 5 years ago"

Agnes smiled weakly, her heart sank "Could you try and contact him please?" she asked

"Yes I'll try but it might be hard, not knowing where he is"

"Thank you"

**A short chapter but hope you enjoyed it. I don't know where the pepper mint tea idea came from.**


	15. Someone returns

**Exams are over, now I will try and update more. There are only 5 more chapters then I will start my new story, which you will enjoy.**

"May we use some of the cosmetics for the Christmas party, Miss Hawkins?" Jane asked.

"Well, of course" Kitty responded.

Frank Edwards slowly walks towards the counter "Good morning Miss Hawkins, how are you today?"

Kitty smiled then gave him a wink "Very well thank you, Mr Edwards"

"Will you be my partner for the party next week? if you like"

Kitty nods her head "Of course, I would be grateful"

Frank smiles and nods his head before leaving the shop.

Sybil and Elizabeth were stood looking at them "Here we go again" Sybil says.

"Maybe we should say the same thing about your mother and Florian"

"Don't think I'm sitting next to her at the party"

Josie paces towards them "I got something for the party Sybil" Josie passes over to her.

"Is it Jane's head?"

"No..."

Sybil places the box on the counter and she opens it "What the hell is this?" she says, pulling out a pink dress "I hate pink".

Elizabeth started laughing loudly "that's just hilarious".

Sybil nudged her then sighed "I'm not wearing this for a start, get Jane to wear it"

-x-

Agnes heard a knock on the door "come in".

Franco enters and smiles "Guess who's here" Franco moved as Victor enters and smiles.

"Victor, you're back"

"Things have changed since we last saw each other"

Agnes nods as she listens.

"I'm married now with a 3 year old daughter, Mollie"

"Henri has returned Victor, he's broken his arm"

"I'm happy for the both of you and how's your George?" he asked.

"He's great, still works at the store"

"What about Miss Mardle and Mr Dupont?"

"very happy, Josie's a lot more happier and Florian is a very happy man now he's got Josie."

"I'm surprised they have not got married yet"

"I know they are stuck to each other like Velcro"

"Well, shows how much they love and adore each other"

-x-

"Florian stop, we don't want the maid to come in and find us kissing"

"I don't care" he whispers as he continues the kiss her neck.

Agnes opens the door followed by Victor "Josie, Florian" Agnes says.

"hello Agnes you're home early"

"Victor's back"

Josie smiles at Victor "It's nice to see you looking so well, Mr Colleano"

"Please call me Victor"

Josie turned back to Florian before he started kissing her neck again.

Agnes rolls her eyes "Come on Victor, let's go before I'm going to be sick" Agnes giggled.

Sybil enters wearing the pink dress "I look like a bloody flamingo"

Josie stands up and fixes up the dress "You look fine"

Jane comes into the room giggling "Oh my god it's the pink panther"

"Right, I'm going to this party if your all going to take the mick out of me"

"Stop complaining, it's only a pink dress" Josie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Sybil"

"shut up Jane no one likes you" she snapped.

"no one likes you either"

"Sybil stop winding her up"

Sybil turned "no she's winding me up!"

**The next chapter will be the party then Mae returns in the chapter after that.**


	16. Christmas party

**It's nearly the summer holidays for me which means I will be updating more**

**This chapter is the Christmas party.**

"Are you nearly ready Sybil?" Josie asked as she waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"I look stupid!" she shouted from her room.

Josie rolled her eyes and looked at the clock "Oh come on you look fine"

Sybil rushed down the stairs and crossed her arms and sighs "I'm not going wearing this" she says sternly.

"Will you stop complaining, come on Florian, Jane and Quinn are already there" she says before grabbing her coat and hat and walking out the door.

-x-

Mr Selfridge stood at the door greeting everyone "Good evening Miss Mardle, Sybil"

"Good evening Mr Selfridge" Josie smiles before entering the palm court, Florian rushes up to her and kisses her cheek "sorry we took so long, Sybil was complaining about her dress"

"It's fine my love"

Sybil rolled her eyes and shook her head "I heard that"

"You were supposed to Sybil" Josie replies.

Mr Selfridge walked onto the stage and smiled "Good evening, welcome to our Christmas party. So eat, drink and be merry" he says with a huge grin.

The music starts playing and people start to dance.

Florian reaches out for Josie's hand "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course"

They both stand in the middle of the dance floor, Florian's hand rest on her back as Josie wraps her arms round his neck and they start to dance slowly.

Kitty Hawkins watches them "this is just scandalous" Frank looked at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Why is it?"

"Because she's old and he's young"

"Kitty it's just like you and me"

Someone tapped Florian on the shoulder "Mind if I cut in?" Frank asks with a smile.

Florian shook his head as he smiles at Kitty "May I have this dance Miss Hawkins?"

"Of course you may"

"You and Miss Mardle seem very close" Kitty says with a fake smile covering her face.

"We are she's a very kind and generous woman"

"Your not admitting your in a intimate relationship with her Mr Dupont?"

"I don't know what's it got to do with you" he says in a more stern voice.

Kitty raised an eyebrow "She's old, a single mother a one and has no future with children but with you, you are young, attractive, has a future of having a family"

"I have a family, I don't care if I don't have children at least I have the 4 most important people in my life"

Kitty stops and sighs "I have a terrible headache I must sit down"

Florian looked at Josie who was really gulping down the champagne "you must be thirsty"

Josie nods her head "I can't remember the last time I had some champagne"

Sybil and Elizabeth stood at the bar "Florian has been poisoned by Kitty Hawkins" Elizabeth nods her head.

"Every single person has been poisoned by her"

"Your mum looks slightly drunk" Elizabeth points out.

"I've never seen her drink so much in my life"

"I've seen my dad do worse he couldn't get up the stairs" Sybil giggled.

As the night goes on everyone ends up drunk except Sybil, Elizabeth, Jane and Quinn.

**There is only a few more chapters left.**

**Next time- Mae returns, Josie and Florian have a hangover and Sybil ruins the Christmas tree.**


End file.
